Like Fire and Ice
by ally0101
Summary: Kendall Knight was Minnesota's most successful special agent, but suddenly he's not the best anymore once he's moved to LA. For the first time he can't charm a certain girl he has his eye on and as luck would have it, they're forced to work together. It doesn't really help that they get along as well as fire and ice do. Kendall/OC story! :


**Ok hey guys :) So this is just an idea for a story that I'd thought I'd see how everyone responded to it! I still plan on doing my series of one shots on Darcy, James and Eden as well but if this plan fails I have a Logan/OC idea too that I may start :) So urm lemme know what y'all think please? :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush however I do own my OC's. **

* * *

I swerved quickly into a parking space with my windows down, my music blaring out of my stereo, not caring if anyone else was driving around me. Why should I get out of their way?

I switched off the engine of my SUV and climbed out, while adjusting the sunglasses on my face as I heard someone muttering about how I cut them up with my 'irresponsible' driving. Like I really care? I fiddled with the keys in my hand and made sure I had my gun on me at all times in my shoulder holster.

As walked towards the sliding doors of the modern glass building through the parking lot I saw people dressed in suits and pencil skirts whispering as I walked past them, muttering things like 'That's the new guy' or 'That's him.' I smirked and strutted through the doors.

The building was really light thanks to the glass letting in the sunlight and right in front of me was silver large silver reception desk complete with three pretty secretaries. Oh, perfect. Time to work a bit of the Knight charm.

A blonde was typing away on a computer while talking into her headset. A very pretty girl with curly hair was going through a set of folders and directly in front of me was a brunette talking in French to into her headset, so I walked towards her and lent on the front of the desk with a smirk.

"…Je vais envoyer les documents dès que possible. Oui. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir." She said smoothly before disconnecting her phone call and looking at me through her chic glasses. "Good morning. How can I help you?"

Right. Yeah she'll definitely do. Time to do what I do best. I took off my sunglasses, connecting my green eyes with her dark brown ones.

"Yes, I'm looking for Intelligence Los Angeles but by the looks of it, I've walked in to a modeling agency because you are far too beautiful to work behind the desk of ILA."

She blushed slightly and smiled as she shook her head. "You're cute." She chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know." I joked as I held out my hand for her to shake. "Agent Kendall Knight. I'm from Intelligence Minnesota." I explained.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Urm if you could just sign in please Agent Knight." She told me as she handed me a pen and I deliberately made sure to stroke her hand slightly and keep our hands touching for slightly longer than needed.

As I signed my name in the book before me taking up more room than I needed I heard her turn to her curly haired co-worker and said "Could you page Agent Mitchell up here please?" but another voice jumped in. "I'm already here. Thanks."

I turned to my right to find a shorter guy with styled dark brunette hair signing a clipboard in the hands of the blonde secretary. He was in regulation uniform, suit, black tie and I could see the edge of his leather shoulder gun holster.

"Kendall Knight?" He asked and I just nodded in response. "I'm Agent Logan Mitchell. Good to meet you. We've heard a lot about you. If you'll follow me I'll take you to your meeting with the chief." He explained before heading off down the corridor past reception.

I winked at the girls behind the desk who proceeded to giggle and blush in response as I walked away.

"So what's the deal with the giggling girls?" I asked Logan as we walked further and further away. He just smiled and shook his head.

"The Jennifers. Three girls of the same name. They run the reception and kinda have a bit of a reputation amongst the people here, they go after the best and have slept with quite a few of the agents."

I smirked and made a mental note of that in my head. Ever feeling lonely? Go to the Jennifers. I'm sure they would keep me company.

Just as we walked down the corridor I heard some tapping coming from ahead of us. Around the corner came a girl looking to walk past us. Damn. She was fine. She was wearing regulation female uniform. A white blouse and pencil skirt with black heels definitely emphasized her curves and her hips swayed as she walked. She had obviously dyed dark red hair and I saw her connect her dark brown eyes with mine before breaking eye contact and walking away.

I let out a low whistle as she walked past us and she immediately stopped and turned on her heels with a little smile batting her dark eyelashes at me as she walked closer towards me.

Damn Knight. No words and you already have this girl in the palm of your hand.

"Was that whistle for lil' ol' me?" She said with a velvety voice biting her lip. I just decided to keep talking to a minimal and wink at her instead. No girl can resist the green eyes.

"Aww, because I've always wanted to be whistled at like I'm some prize farm animal in a market." She said quietly before her face turned angrier and her voice got sharper.

"Listen here eyebrows, you're obviously the new guy which means you think you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to this place but let's get some things straight. 1. Don't ever whistle at me like that again ok? 2. It's your first day here and I would suggest that you try not to piss everyone off, especially the female staff and finally…" She closed the gap between us all while never breaking eye contact with her dark brown eyes.

"…You need to minimize your ego. You can stop strutting around like everyone's gonna lick the ground you walk on, because believe it or not, you're not the best anymore. So you can lose the smug grin and stop being so cocky."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards into one of my signature smirks as I looked down at the feisty girl before me with her dark red hair in a ponytail swaying slightly as she spoke.

"And now you're smirking because I said the word 'cocky' and you can't help but think about how well endowed you are in that department right?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a frown.

"Maybe you'll get to find out one day, if you're lucky sweetheart." I quickly replied with a smug grin as she shook her head and took a step back as she scoffed. One thing I had always been able to do was think quickly on my feet and come up with quick responses. Comes with the job I guess.

"And to top it all off you think you can get any girl you set your eyes on don't you?" She said with a little chuckle of disbelief. I tilted my head to the side a little and nodded my head slightly in agreement. I mean c'mon, I'm Kendall Knight. I get what or whoever I want.

She shook her head once again in disbelief at my agreement and scoffed as she stepped back a little while muttering "Unbelievable."

"Look at you thinking you know me so well…" I said after she turned away to carry on walking in the direction she was heading.

She stopped walking quickly with her hair flicking around in a dark red blur as she turned around to face me once again. She chuckled slightly under her breath and walked back towards me with her black heels clicking on the floor.

"Oh but I do know you. I can figure out a lot about you just by looking at you. Your shoe size and height suggests you're about 19. The way you walk and stand just exudes confidence and self pride. You smirk a lot, showing that you find yourself very entertaining and you are completely full of yourself. You immediately thought that you could flirt with me and I would fall into your arms because you have never been rejected by a girl and you think you have everyone you set your sights on wrapped around your little finger. You're not wearing a watch, despite it being regulation equipment for agents because you work to your own time schedule and nobody else's. Finally, your tie is loose and you're wearing Vans because you know you have to follow the uniform but you'll adapt it as much as you damn well please because you do whatever the hell you like."

She finally finished listing off things she had picked up on. I had to hand it to her she was pretty good. Only good agents are able to deduce that much from just looking at a person.

"Lemme know if I left anything out." She smirked before giving a heads up nod to Logan who was stood next to me and walking down the shiny corridor with her heels still clicking as she got further away.

"I'm also pretty good in bed."I shouted after her. I knew exactly how to push her buttons and I knew that I was going to have the last word. I thought she'd appreciate that.

She stopped walking and I saw shake her head as her dark red ponytail swished from side to side and her shoulders rise as she took a deep breath and carried on walking in the direction she was heading, choosing to ignore me.

She was gonna be a tough one to crack. Almost as stubborn as me. I liked that.

"C'mon dude, I gotta get you to your meeting with the Chief." Logan said bringing me out of my daze and drawing my attention away from the red head walking off down the corridor.

"Who was that?" I asked him as we walked in the opposite direction to the girl I was still looking over my shoulder as we head off.

Logan just chuckled and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." He smirked, obviously knowing something.

I raised my eyebrows slightly at his lack of information trying to work out what he meant by that but he ended up walking slightly faster ahead of me in the corridor.

You'll find out soon enough? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

We came up to the frosted glass door of what I can only assume was the office of the Chief. Logan knocked twice on the door before adjusting his tie and nodding at me as we heard a "Come In."

Logan opened the door and I followed in behind him to see a middle aged man, white haired in a suit behind a big desk with a silver name plate that said "Chief A Griffin". Stood next to him was a kinda large guy in glasses and a suit and on his left was an attractive young woman with dark skin and glossy hair wearing a black skirt and blue button up.

"Yes, Agent Mitchell?" The guy behind the desk asked Logan who stood slightly aside to let me through further into the office.

"Chief this is Agent Kendall Knight, number one agent in "Intelligence Minnesota", you requested him to come join us here." Logan explained as the guy nodded and found a piece of paper in a folder.

"Right, thank you Mitchell you can go back to your unit now." The guy told him as Logan nodded and left the office, leaving me just stood there. Not wasting my time though, sending a few flirty glances to the woman in the skirt. She seemed to smile to herself and then forced herself to look away. No one can resist the Knight. Especially not women older than me.

"Agent Knight, please take a seat." The guy said to me and I sat in one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk leaning back in it.

"I'm Chief Arthur Griffin; I'm in charge of Intelligence Head Quarters here in LA. This is Captain Gustavo Rocque, he's head of field agents like yourself and Miss Kelly Wainright here is in charge of missions and human resources." He explained and I just nodded in agreement and welcome.

"We've heard a lot about you Knight. Top of your graduating class back in Minnesota. Expert in combat, weaponry and with a 94% success rate in your past missions." I just smirked and nodded along with my achievements. I couldn't deny it. I was pretty damn good.

"It's very impressive. You're almost up there with our best agents here." Kelly added staring at her clipboard.

"Almost?" I can I almost be as good as someone? I'm Kendall fricking Knight!

"Yeah, almost. That's why you're here. Just to push your skills to the best they can be." Gustavo added to Kelly's description. I just raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Yeah right, like I can get any better.

"Which is why you're joining our best agents in Unit 1 here at ILA. They're the best we have in every field. In fact, you're new partner is in that unit with you."

"New partner?" I questioned. I haven't had a partner in about two years; I can get stuff done without them.

"We feel it's better for our agents to have partners during missions. In fact, we've assigned you with the best agent we have here. Top of the graduate class. Exceptional in weaponry, communications and technologies, combat and field missions as well as having a 98% success record in missions."

Shit. That's good. Better than me. I guess I'm not the best anymore. Not if I get my way.

"As a matter of fact, here they are now." Chief Griffin stated as I still sat there awestruck by the records of my new associate. I heard the door open and a murmur of hellos and greetings.

"Agent Kendall Knight, meet your new partner, Agent Roxie O'Connor."

I turned around to face the door to see who I was meeting. I smirked and chuckled when I saw the wide eyed look of the red head I ran into earlier in the corridor. She rolled her eyes when she saw me and let out an exasperated sigh while shaking her head.

"You couldn't keep away could you?" I smirked at her with a smug grin. Oh this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**There you go! Please let me know what you think so I know whether to continue or not :) I did think about making this rated M later on in the story because I know deep down they're always more popular but I have this inability to write sex scenes or anything. I'm about as sexy as a watermelon...but lemme know if you think it needs or could stay rated T :) **

**Thank you so much for reading! Love you all loads!**

**Much Love Always**

**Ally**

**xxx**


End file.
